


Someone Else’s Secret

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Fluff, M/M, events of the manga from Yukito's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Yukito Tsukishiro is just a regular high school student who always did his best to not stand out too much, but one day he met Toya Kinomoto and his life turned around. It’s not because the boy is so different from him and so popular. It’s not because Toya has brought so much life and excitement into Yukito’s life. It’s because Toya has a secret that Yukito discovered by accident, but what’s worse is that Toya isn’t aware of that secret himself.(Or, to put it simply: Toya is the one who transforms into Yue.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDearOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDearOne/gifts).



> My beta and I once had a conversation about Yukito and Toya fics and, well, long story short, I promised to write one. This is for you LittleDearOne! Thanks for betaing this and sorry it took so long to finally get my act together.  
> A word of warning: this might have a slightly chaotic update schedule, but I will try my best!

Toya Kinomoto had a secret and one he wasn’t even aware of himself, but – perhaps – it’s best to start the way most stories start: at the beginning.

Yukito Tsukishiro was the kind of shy boy who spent most of his time trying to get by unnoticed. He was perfectly happy with people just leaving him alone. He didn’t like answering the teachers’ questions in class, and never went out of his way to make friends. Unfortunately, this made him the preferred target for bullies.

When his grandparents decided to move – Yukito lived with them ever since his parents passed away – he hoped the new school with its new students meant that no one would bully him.

But still he attracted bullies like honey attracted wasps.

They cornered him at recess on his first day.

One of them pulled the glasses off his nose, put them on and impersonated him. “Hello…” he half-whispered theatrically. “M-my name is Yukito Tsukishiro. I can’t speak up and I wear glasses because I think they make me look smart.”

“Please give them back,” Yukito pleaded. “I can’t see properly without them.”

“I can’t see without them,” one of the bullies repeated in a mocking tone of voice.

Yukito sighed. So much for a fresh new start. It was going to be the same here as it had been in his last school. Trust bullies to be the same everywhere. He resigned himself to grin and bear it, all of it – the broken glasses, the stolen shoes – everything cruel kids could think of. He’d complained to a teacher once, a long time ago, and all she could do was tell him to be less of a target. How?

He backed away against a wall and wondered if they would kick him then or wait until his second day.

“Oy! You guys picking on the new kid on his first day?” a voice called out and Yukito stared at the newcomer.

 _Oh God, no,_ he thought despairingly. _Bullies I can deal with, but this…_

He couldn’t make out the newcomer’s features without his glasses. It was all a blur of colours, and so he couldn’t tell if it was a classmate of his, or someone from a different class.

_Don’t do this, please. I don’t want someone getting hurt because of me._

Yukito wondered if there was any way to keep the bullies away from the newcomer. How could he make sure he was the only target?

“Why don’t you give me that,” the newcomer snatched Yukito’s glasses, “and get lost?”

They ran off with a surprising turn of speed, not even bothering to put up a fight. There had been four of them! Two of them had been huge!

Much, much later Yukito learned that what his rescuer wanted, his rescuer always got.

“Here you go.”

Yukito took his glasses back and blinked at the dark-haired man before him. He looked vaguely familiar, so maybe he was a classmate after all.

“Toya Kinomoto,” the rescuer offered.

“Yukito Tsukishiro.” He stared down at his feet. “Um… thank you.”

“Did you get bullied at your previous school?”

Yukito kept his eyes lowered. “Yes.”

Toya shrugged. “Idiots are everywhere, I guess. Come on, the bell will ring soon. Let’s get back to class.”

“Yes,” Yukito said meekly.

“And I want you to sit next to me.”

Yukito nodded.

“Let’s walk home together,” Toya suggested. “Where do you live?”

Yukito told Toya his address. Would he remember how to get back there on his own? He felt a sudden wave of panic.

“Why don’t you come over?” Toya suggested. “You’ll have to watch out, though – I have a little sister. She’s a real monster, but I’m sure you’ll get used to her soon enough.”

“Thank you, Kinomoto –”

“Just call me Toya.” He joined his hands behind his back as they left the school grounds, and stared up at the sky as if the clouds were the most interesting thing in the world.

Yukito was thrown off guard by this sudden familiarity. They’d barely known each other a day and already Toya was giving him permission to address him by his first name. He’d never been close enough to anyone to call them by their first name in his life.

They stopped and Toya stared at Yukito. The new boy coloured slightly, realizing that something was expected in return. “Y-you should—I mean… call me Yukito.”

Toya’s face split into a mischievous grin. “I’ll call you Yuki.” He waited for Yukito’s response.

Yukito stared down at his feet. “O-okay.” He’d never had friends before and he wondered if all friendships started this way.

A sharp stinging pain brought Yukito out of his thoughts and into the real world where Toya was pinching his cheeks. “You don’t have to agree. Tell me if it bothers you, okay?”

“It doesn’t. I-it’s fine.” He bit his lip and added after a pause, “I’ve never been on first name terms with anyone.”

“Really?” Toya gave him a puzzled look, opened his mouth, reconsidered and turned around to keep walking.

Yukito rushed after him.

They remained quiet until they got to Toya’s house.

“Do you want to work on homework together?” Toya offered. “We can use the table in the living room.”

“Okay.”

They settled down with their books and notebooks and for a while it was quiet, only the ticking of the clock or the occasional rustle of paper breaking the silence.

Suddenly Toya muttered, “Get ready.”

The front door opened. “I’m home!” a high pitched voice called out.

There were footsteps in the hall and a young girl in an elementary school uniform burst into the living room. And she really did burst – the room shook when she came in and the door swung all the way to hit the wall behind it. For the briefest of moments Yukito found himself wondering where a small girl like her got so much energy from.

She paused uncertainly and a blush worked its way to her cheeks. “U-um…”

“This is Yukito Tsukishiro,” Toya introduced him. “He’s my new friend.”

“O-oh! I… um…”

“That’s Sakura - my little sister,” Toya completed the introductions.

“U-um!” Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red. “Nice to… um… meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too!” Yukito smiled, hoping to put her at ease with the simple gesture.

For some reason it had the opposite effect: she bolted straight out of the room, as if something dangerous was in close pursuit.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yukito asked.

Toya flipped a page in his notebook. “Don’t worry about it. She’s always doing strange things.”

“Are you sure?”

“She’ll be fine. Now stop worrying.”

That had been one year ago.

Before Yukito knew it, they’d become best friends, falling into a kind of familiarity that felt natural. Toya was the first person Yukito truly felt comfortable with. The second person was Sakura.


	2. Fly

That year boasted the most beautiful spring Yukito had ever seen in Tomoeda. It was past the time for viewing Sakura blossoms, but many other trees were in bloom. The weather was perfect and as he waited for Toya at his usual place he couldn’t help reflecting that nature itself seemed to invite people to fall in love.

Everyone in their class had that special someone, or, at the very least, a crush and that was all they ever talked about. Everyone except him. And Toya.

In all the time Yukito had known him, despite all the classmates that came to him with confessions, never once had Toya shown an interest in anyone else. And Yukito had to concede that it was fair: he deserved better than all of them.

He himself preferred the company of his friend. No matter how great the person confessing their feelings to Toya was, Yukito found that he, too, wasn’t interested.

_That’s good,_ he told himself. _None of them like me. None of them could ever like me, so this way I won’t have to suffer from unrequited love._

No, he was perfectly happy spending time with Toya just doing homework together or going to and from school, or even watching Toya at soccer practice from the sidelines like he would that morning.

_I wish I was more physically fit so I could join the soccer team and play by his side_ , he thought.

The only sport he was good at was archery, but Toya wasn’t interested in it at all. One time after practice he’d shot an arrow on a whim and, to everyone’s great surprise, managed to hit the target dead centre and, yet, Yukito could never persuade him to join the team.

Maybe there was another sport they could play together.

This thought was interrupted by the sight of Toya rounding the corner on his bicycle, followed closely by Sakura on roller blades. As always Toya looked relaxed on the bike, as if it took no effort at all, while his sister could barely keep up.

For a moment Yukito’s attention was caught by the wind playing with Toya’s hair and the hint of a smile on his face. He couldn’t help noticing, yet again, how the uniform suited him, and remembered self-consciously how awkwardly it sat on his own frame.

“Good morning!” Yukito waved, all thoughts of sports clubs temporarily forgotten.

Toya’s greeting was casual as always. “Yo!”

“Morning, Toya!” Yukito greeted his friend. “Good morning, Sakura! You’re up early!” He beamed at his friend’s little sister.

The young girl’s face was red as she nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Well, the monster ate her breakfast in five minutes,” Toya explained grinning mischievously.

Sakura spun around and gave the bicycle an angry kick and Toya played along by pretending to be hurt.

Yukito laughed and jumped onto the bike behind his friend. He was flattered by the fact that they both treated him as if he was part of their family. He often thought that if he’d ever had a sister he would’ve liked for her to be like Sakura.

They continued together, Sakura rollerblading next to them with a thoughtful look on her face.

It reminded Yukito of his conversation with Toya the previous evening. “By the way, have you been oversleeping, Sakura?”

“Eh? Eh? What do you mean?” the poor girl got really flustered, as if she’d been caught in a crime.

“I heard it from Toya,” Yukito added. He knew that if Toya mentioned something, then it was really worrying him. But, of course, Toya would never bring it up himself. “Have you been staying up late so it’s hard to wake up in the morning?” Yukito pressed on. “Are you having trouble sleeping? Is something bothering you?” Normally, he’d drop the subject as soon as he noticed Sakura was uncomfortable discussing it, but he’d seen Toya’s face as he’d mentioned it.

“What could she have to worry about?” Toya teased, trying to hide how carefully he was following their conversation. It brought a smile to Yukito’s face. There was something endearing in how much Toya cared about his sister.

“Ah… We’re here!” Sakura said as they rounded the corner and came up to the elementary school building.

Whatever it was, she obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Yukito could only hope that it wasn’t anything serious.

Toya pedaled on towards their high school. Yukito spun around and smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket. Hopefully this would cheer her up.

“Here you go!” he exclaimed and threw a sweet into her hands.

As they continued on their way Yukito saw a schoolgirl join Sakura and knew that she’d be alright. Tomoyo was a very good friend. She wouldn’t let Sakura be upset for long.

 

Yukito stood by the soccer field, watching the team practice. As always Toya dominated the field. A crowd of schoolgirls followed the game eagerly, shouting encouragement or just screaming out Toya’s name.

He was the most popular student in the whole school and Yukito often wondered why Toya settled for a friend like him that didn’t stand out in any way. He was good at all of the subjects, but in a mediocre way that put him near the top after a lot of studying, but he was never the best. Toya was frequently the one with the top marks in each class. Not only that, but Toya was good at everything. Yukito couldn’t think of a single thing Toya had tried to do and couldn’t.

The practice dragged out into first period, which was gym class anyway. Yukito and the rest of the class that wasn’t on the team kept watching.

Thinking he heard his name, Yukito turned around and spotted Sakura standing on the other side of the fence that separated the middle school grounds from the high school field.

Toya was suddenly at his side, but Yukito responded to Sakura’s call without thinking. He ran, eager to find out if she felt better now, if the sweet he’d given her had had the desired effect.

He got so carried away that he forgot to look where he was going. He tripped over something and fell face first on the ground.

Toya ran up to him, giving him a worried look. Yukito felt the blood rush to his face. He’d embarrassed his friend and his friend’s sister in front of so many people!

For a moment he thought he was going to cry when Toya pointed at something behind him. Yukito turned to see what it was and caught Sakura’s eye just as Toya grabbed the sides of his mouth and stretched them out to form a smile.

Before Yukito could say or do anything a sudden gust of wind picked up and Toya embraced him, shielding Yukito’s face against his chest as sand was swept up into the air.

He pulled away gently once the wind passed.

“Yuki…” Toya whispered.

Yukito smiled. “Thanks, Toya.” He turned around to see if Sakura was okay. She looked worried, but otherwise fine. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

The next time the wind was that strong was the following morning when he was helping the archery club with their practice. He didn’t have the courage to join the team, but he could never find it in him to turn down a request for help. As a result, he often attended their practice sessions as well as various competitions.

Toya and Sakura dropped by for a visit like so many times before and, as always, it made him incredibly happy to see them.

The wind picked up and for one terrifying moment Yukito was sure it would carry Sakura away. Toya threw his arms around his sister protectively.

And then the wind was gone, leaving all sorts of overturned objects in its wake.

“Are you okay, Sakura?” Yukito asked.

“Y-yes…” she responded, all flustered from the wind and probably half-scared to death.

“The wind couldn’t have carried her off,” Toya teased. “She’s too heavy!”

Sakura spun around and kicked him in response.

On the evening of the same day Yukito’s grandmother sent him to the store to get some vegetables for dinner. It was a beautiful night with a big moon in the sky. The air was full of the aromas of many things blooming. The stars twinkled down on Yukito when he raised his head to admire them. It was the kind of night when even the most skeptical minds would be inclined to believe in magic, or at least in the supernatural.

Somewhere a witch was casting a spell, or a demon plagued an innocent soul.

Yukito was on his way back when something in the sky caught his attention. He stopped, trying to make sense of the strange shape. As it got closer he thought he could make out the outline of two big wings and then it was close enough to resolve into the oddest vision imaginable.

Sakura sat on a staff with wings, flying through the sky like a fairy-tale witch astride a broomstick.

He rubbed his eyes, but still she was up there. He tried pinching himself, but nothing changed.

Maybe it wasn’t Sakura, but someone who looked a lot like her?

But no, even at this distance, he recognized her simply by the way she sat. There was something very distinct in her hunched shoulders.

He stood in the middle of the street, his mouth hanging open, staring after her until she disappeared from view.

Was that really Sakura? His best friend’s innocent little sister? It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t.

He stayed up all night, worrying about it and trying to decide what to do. He kept turning over in his bed and as the sun came up and illuminated his room he realized that he still didn’t know what to do.

And then he was filled with doubt. Had he really seen her? Was it really Sakura?

Yukito didn’t know what to believe anymore and became convinced that he’d imagined the whole incident. He decided to forget all about it. Maybe he was daydreaming on his way back. What would Toya say if Yukito told him he had such strange fantasies? He smiled to himself as he brushed his teeth and imagined how Toya would tease him over this.

 

It was the end of another day at school and Yukito felt exhausted and really hungry. The thought of Sakura flying around at night wouldn’t leave him alone. He told himself to forget about it, but still that image returned to haunt him.

“Do you want to come over?” Toya asked, walking towards him down the hall.

All thoughts of hunger and fatigue evaporated from that simple question. He even temporarily forgot about Sakura.

And the answer, of course, was yes. _Why do you ask?_ Yukito wondered. _You really don’t need to._

He smiled at Toya and got a smile in return.

The ride home was as pleasant as always. They remained silent throughout, Yukito’s hand resting on Toya’s shoulder. Toya worked at so many jobs, doing this and that around the city that evenings with him were a rare treat. Yukito shifted closer.

They were almost there.

As always, Toya took the lead, entering the house first and, as was a sort of tradition by this point, he and Sakura fell immediately into teasing each other.

It started as soon as Toya spotted the pancakes left by her on the table and forked a piece into his mouth.

Sakura jumped up in alarm. “Those are mine! I bought them with my allowance!” She was swinging her fists, but her tone was so hurt Yukito worried she would start crying.

“They’re good, I bet!” Yukito said, wishing he had a better way of cheering her up. If only he had a treat with him he could give her in compensation.

But it seemed to work, because her face broke into a smile as she turned around to face him. “Good afternoon!”

“Sakura, you’re good at cooking!” Yukito exclaimed, returning the smile. _After all, Toya wouldn’t be eating the pancakes otherwise._

“That’s not true,” she said modestly, fidgeting and lowering her eyes.

“Yeah,” Toya agreed. “That’s not true at all.” He doubled over and Yukito wondered if something was wrong.

“U… um… would you like to have some pancakes?” Sakura offered.

“Is it okay?” Yukito asked. “You bought them with your allowance, right?”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “I’ll bring them to brother’s room later!”

“Thank you.”

He followed Toya up the stairs as Toya told him something about a book he was reading. Yukito only half listened to his words, his mind back to thinking about Sakura flying through the night sky.

_No, no,_ he thought, _that was just a dream. It didn’t really happen!_

He tried not to stare after her and focused on the steps in front of him instead. He just couldn’t believe it – _wouldn’t_ believe it – that Sakura, the sweet little schoolgirl running to fetch pancakes for them, flew around at night. It would explain why she looked spaced out some mornings, but _flying_?

No, no, it just wasn’t possible.

He got to the top of the stairs and shook his head, trying to free his mind from all the strange thoughts.

Two hands caught his face and he looked up into Toya’s eyes. “Yuki?”

The sound of his friend’s gentle voice made his heart beat faster. “U-uh… I… uh…” His mind was an utter blank and he couldn’t think of a single excuse for his strange behaviour. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

“Come on.” Toya took him by the arm and dragged him to his room. He sat Yukito down in a chair. “Are you feeling dizzy?”

Yukito stared up at his friend as he loomed over him with his arms crossed, looking very worried. “N-no, I-I’m fine.”

“Is it something you can’t tell me?” Toya put his hands on the back of the chair and leaned in close.

Maybe Toya hadn’t meant it as an intimidating gesture, maybe he thought the closeness inspired confidence or something along those lines, but each time he leaned in close like that Yukito felt his heart hammer in his chest from the fear.

Fear? Why would it be fear? Toya was his best friend. He always protected him. Never once had he raised a hand to strike Yukito, but he got into any number of fights with the bullies in their school.

_I don’t think it’s fear, but what is it?_

He stared into his friend’s face, as if hoping to find the answer there.

Toya sighed and straightened up. He turned away, crossed the room and opened the door.

Sakura stood in the doorway, a tray loaded with pancakes in her hands. She looked relieved and Yukito imagined her standing there, not knowing how to open the door or let them know she was standing outside.

But how did Toya know his sister was there if she hadn’t knocked?

He would have to think about that later. Instead he rushed to the doorway and took the tray from Sakura’s hands. “Thank you.” He smiled at her. “I’m really grateful for all your hard work.”

For some reason her face turned bright red and she ran out of the room.

Toya sighed. “Don’t encourage her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”

Encourage her in what? Did he say something that offended her? He puzzled over this as Toya dug into his portion.

“If you’re not going to eat your pancakes, I will eat them for you,” Toya teased.

 

The next day Yukito was on cleaning duty after school. Toya had already gone: he had work that evening and so Yukito had resigned himself to a lonely walk home when he spotted Sakura and called out her name.

“Yukito!” she exclaimed, turning around to greet him.

“Thanks for the pancakes yesterday! They were delicious!” He said. “Is your club over?” Maybe she wouldn’t mind walking with him. He felt guilty for all the strange thoughts he had about her over the last few days and decided he needed to make it up to her somehow.

“Y-yes.”

“It’s cheerleading, right? So, have you gotten good at baton twirling?”

“N-not yet.”

“Toya says you drop the baton a lot while practicing at home.” The memory of the look on Toya’s face as he’d said this made the smile on his face wider.

But, as it turned out, it was the wrong thing to say. Sakura turned away. _Oh no, I’ve really upset her._ “In return for the pancakes, why don’t I take you out for shaved ice?”

“What? It’s alright?”

“Of course! There’s a place with strawberry milk!” He’d never been there before himself, but he’d walked past it several times and looked forward to visiting it sometime. “Let’s meet tomorrow in front of the school gate after classes!”

“Yes!” Then with far more enthusiasm than he’d expected, she grabbed the trash bag in his hands and said. “Thank you very much!” She ran off before he could ask her if she wanted to walk home with him.

He sighed. She probably preferred the company of her friends anyway.

“Oh!” Yukito noticed that his hands were empty: she’d taken the bag with her. _Wait! The trash bag! I can’t have you do my cleaning duty for me!_ But it was too late: she was long gone.

 

The following afternoon he waited for her as promised, but she never came. He wondered if she forgot, or had something more pressing to do.

After half an hour of waiting alone he went home.

Yukito was halfway there when a strange noise reached his ears and curiosity sent him off to investigate.

Sakura stood by the school pool, shouting something at the top of her voice. To Yukito’s great horror the water in the pool rose and headed straight for her. Sakura shouted something else and waved an odd-looking staff around. The water headed for the school, followed closely by something with wings. Sakura followed soon after.

Yukito stood rooted to the spot. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if he should follow and offer his help, but his main thought was: it was all real. It wasn’t a dream.

Sakura flew around at night and commanded the water to obey her will. Sakura had magical powers.

He couldn’t deny it any longer. He had to do something. He had to tell Toya.

Didn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people will forgive me that I'm making Yukito not as perfect as he was in the manga.


	3. Illusion

How do you confront someone when all your life you’ve avoided confrontations? How do you tell someone something that might upset them, might make them stop talking to you when that’s the last thing you want? Despite their several years of friendship, Yukito still couldn’t imagine how Toya would react if he told him.

He spent another sleepless night agonizing over this and still he had no answer when the morning came.

Several days went by and Yukito was starting to accept the fact that he’d never find the courage to bring it up when one afternoon Toya came up to him after school.

“You look exhausted, Yuki.”

“I’m fine,” Yukito tried to smile. _I wonder how Sakura is. I hope she’s ok too._

Toya gave him a suspicious look as if to say he didn’t believe it. “Anyway, Sakura wants to go to a festival this weekend. Want to come along?”

_ Maybe I can tell him then. That would be perfect,  _ Yukito swayed on his feet.

“Yuki!” Toya exclaimed in alarm.

“S-sorry, I just… I haven’t had much sleep lately…” He leaned against the locker.

“I’ll take you home,” Toya offered.

Yukito tried to smile to show he was fine. “You don’t need to worry about me, honestly, I’ll be fine.”

“Go home and sleep.”

“But I have all this homework –”

“I’ll do it for you,” Toya cut in. He grabbed Yukito above the elbow. “Come on.”

Toya took him all the way up to his room and wouldn’t rest until Yukito was tucked away in bed.

“Toya…” Yukito called, catching his friend by the arm, “there’s something I need to tell you…”

Toya smiled. “Why don’t you tell me tomorrow? Get some sleep, Yuki, and don’t worry – I’ll take care of your homework.”

Yukito tried to tell him that homework wasn’t what he was worried about, but drifted off before he could say anything more.

 

When the day of the festival arrived Yukito found himself waiting with Toya and Tomoyo for Sakura to get dressed.

He kept throwing looks at Toya out of the corner of his eye. Despite all his worries about Sakura, he couldn’t help noticing how much Toya’s yukata suited him.

“What is it?” Toya asked. “What’s wrong?”

Yukito smiled. “Nothing.”

He was suddenly aware of the fact that Tomoyo was eyeing them curiously. Tomoyo Daidouji was Sakura’s best friend. Toya had once told him that they were friends since they were little. He often saw her at Toya and Sakura’s house.

Tomoyo covered her face with her fan and looked away. There was a blush on her cheeks.

Yukito lowered his eyes as an odd thought occurred to him. He didn’t dare look at Toya now.

“I’m ready!” Sakura exclaimed, running down the stairs.

“Finally.” Toya rolled his eyes. “I was starting to think we should just stay home.”

Sakura glared at him, took Tomoyo’s hand and they were off.

Like any other summer festival, it was packed with people. There were all kinds of stands for games and food. Both Sakura and Toya were looking around with interest (Toya tried to hide his interest behind an indifferent expression). Yukito caught Tomoyo repeatedly throwing looks at Toya, while hiding the lower half of her face behind her fan.

“Toya!” Sakura exclaimed. “Get us some candied apples!”

He raised his eyebrows. “Why do I have to do it? You have your own allowance you can spend on candy.”

“Because you have a job now and I’ve been doing all the work around the house while you’ve been away,” she declared, folding her arms over her chest. “Get us one each, alright?”

“Fine.” Toya headed for the stall.

“Thank you, Toya!” Yukito exclaimed.

“Here,” Toya returned several minutes later and handed Yukito his candied apple.

Yukito accepted it with a happy smile. Then he caught the look on Toya’s face. “Do you want it?”

“What? No, it’s yours.”

“Did you get one for yourself?”

Toya turned away. “I’m fine.”

“Yeah,” Sakura added, grinning mischievously, “Toya ate right before we left.”

_ But he still looks so hungry, _ Yukito thought. “I’ll get you one in exchange –”

Toya caught him before he could go anywhere. “Just forget it, alright?”

_ He’s embarrassed. _ Yukito realized fondly. “Then we can share this one,” he insisted. He bit into the apple and held it out for Toya. “Here, you try it.”

There was an odd look on Toya’s face. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

Toya grabbed Yukito’s shoulders. There was a look of alarm on his face. “What was that?”

“There’s something by the lake!” someone screamed.

What followed were at least fifteen minutes of panic: people ran, dropped things, pushing past others, all eager to get as far away as quickly as possible. Screams and crying filled the air.

Yukito felt his heart tighten in his chest in fear. Toya pulled him closer. “Yuki, you’re trembling.”

“I’m okay, honest. What about Sakura?”

Toya released him and looked around. Sakura was heading for the exit with Tomoyo by her side. “She’ll be fine.”

People ran around them, but they remained where they were, two fixed points in the current of terror.

_ Now. I should say it now. _

“There’s something… There’s something I need to tell you,” Yukito said. “It’s… it’s about Sakura.”

Toya tensed. Yukito knew how protective he always got of his sister and for one mad moment he was worried Toya would hit him. They stared at each other in silence, unable to say anything and for several minutes the only sound was that of the panicking crowd.

“What is it?” Toya finally asked.

“I… I’m worried about her,” Yukito said at last, trying to tread as carefully as possible.

“Why?”

_ Because she’d doing something dangerous.  _ “Because… she’s … She’s still so young,” he said, unable to get the right words out. “The world is dangerous…” he finished lamely.

There was a smile on Toya’s face now. His eyes were soft and Yukito felt like everything was going to be all right. His fears didn’t matter. It would all work out somehow.

Suddenly he realized that the crowd was gone.

“Let’s go,” he said. “Let’s go home.”

He didn’t stay long at Toya’s house that evening and headed home with a heavy heart, promising himself to try again later.

It was the evening of the next day. Yukito had spent the whole day unable to focus on anything, his mind always returning to the same thoughts. He sat in his room when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said.

His grandmother walked in, a tray with two cups of tea on it in her hands. “You spent all day in your room, Yukito, so I thought I’d bring you some tea.”

Yukito smiled. His grandma had a habit of sitting people down for tea with her when she was worried about them. She had a talent for getting the other person to open up and talk about their problem.

Yukito knew this better than anyone. She’d drawn many confessions out of him in the past.

But not this time.

This wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. She just wouldn’t believe him.

“I was about to go to the convenience store,” he lied. “Why don’t I buy something for dinner?”

His grandmother gave him a look that told him that she refused to be deflected so easily. “Alright, but drink your tea first before it gets cold.”

He took the cup and downed it in one go, wincing as it burned his throat. Then he got up and headed for the front door.

His grandma followed him. She watched him put his shoes on with a frown on her face.

“I’ll be back soon,” he said.

She sighed and hugged him. “Tell me about it when you get back,” she whispered into his ear.

He nodded without thinking and left.

What else could he do? He tried not to think about the upcoming conversation, tried not to imagine how it would go, tried to convince himself it wouldn’t be a disaster and failed.

He got so lost in thought, he walked past the convenience store and had to turn back.

_ Why am I so scared? _ He wondered as he walked through the aisles, looking for what he needed. _Maybe she’ll help. Grandma always does._

_ It will be okay _ , he told himself. _It will be fine._

On his way back he heard a scream. He dropped his bags and ran.

Tomoyo stood by the lake and he knew without asking that Sakura was down there.

He jumped. The cold water hit him, knocking all thoughts out of his mind but one.

Sakura.

There was a light under the water and he swam towards it. A small figure floated all by herself. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted.

She was going to drown. His best friend’s sister was going to drown.

He kicked out his feet, fighting the water, pushing forward and reaching out.

A little more.

Just a little bit more.

There.

His hands closed over Sakura’s and he pulled her close.

The water pushed down. His air was running out. He had to go up. He had to go…

Clutching Sakura tightly to his body, he kicked out with his legs and went.

He had to get her out of the water. He had to get her back to safety and people who would take care of her. He had to make sure she was okay. If he couldn’t tell her brother what he knew about her, the least he could do was rescue her. How would he look Toya in the face if he failed to save his sister?

Air at last! Warm summer air with just the hint of a breeze. He kicked his way to the shore. Through some miracle he hadn’t lost his glasses under the water. He’d reacted so quickly, he’d forgotten to take them off. Now water slid off of them, making it hard to see.

“Thank goodness!” Tomoyo exclaimed, running up to them.

Sakura opened his eyes and coughed, coughing up water for several minutes before passing out again.

Yukito checked if she was breathing and then picked her up. “I’ll take her to my house. My grandmother will look after her,” he promised Tomoyo. “So you don’t need to worry.” He tried to smile. “She’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

She was so small in his arms, so fragile-looking that he kept stopping to make sure she was still breathing.

_ She’s just a child _ , he thought. _Why was she in the lake? What was she doing?_

He had to hold her with one hand to ring the doorbell.

Then his grandmother ran out and his grandfather followed and Sakura was handed over into the care of adults.

She was going to be okay.

He waited patiently for her to wake up before arriving with a cup of tea.

“Y-Yukito!” she exclaimed in surprise.

“Are you awake now?” She took the offered cup with a nod. “Don’t worry: you’re in my house.”

The look on her face told him that she couldn’t remember anything that happened.

“You almost drowned in the lake,” he told her. “I was on my way home from the convenience store when I walked by and saw you.” Well, technically, he saw Tomoyo panicking and ready to jump into the water, but he decided to spare her that distressing detail.

“What about Tomoyo?” Sakura asked, as if she’d read his mind.

He’d stayed long enough to make sure Tomoyo could get home okay. It was, after all, late, and Tomoyo was an elementary school student.

“A bunch of women in sunglasses came for her.” He watched Sakura’s face, trying to see if she knew what he was talking about. Sakura nodded. She must have seen them before, then. “She was very worried, but I promised to call her when you woke up. She and Toya asked me to look after you.”

“Toya?” Sakura exclaimed in alarm.

“It’s alright,” he reassured her. “I’ll explain it so you’re not scolded.”

“Oh no!” she exclaimed. “What about Kero?”

Yukito smiled at the memory of the orange stuffed animal in Tomoyo’s hand. “Tomoyo promised to take care of it.”

He pushed her gently back onto the pillow. “Rest some more,” he said.

“Yukito…” she whispered, her eyelids drooping.

“Hmm?”

“I saw my mother in the lake at the park,” Sakura went on, her voice slowly drifting off. “I wonder if it was her ghost. Brother told me a long time ago that ghosts appear for a reason.” She sighed heavily. “Mother… I wonder if there was something she wanted me to do.”

“But if it was your mother, she wouldn’t want to put you in danger.” _Please don’t go back to the lake. Please don’t jump in just because you think your mother is down there._

She tried to open her eyes, but they closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Sakura slept on, free, at least temporarily, of all her problems.

Yukito worried. He had to call Toya. He had to tell him that Sakura had woken up. Even if she had drifted off again. He had to say something about the lake. Maybe it would be a good chance to say everything else.

Yukito leaned over Sakura and adjusted the blanket. Her little fingers gripped the blanket in her sleep. She was so small. Had he ever been that small himself?

He brushed her hair aside with a fond smile. They really were alike: Sakura and…

The sound of footsteps made him raise his head and he saw Toya. He froze in the doorway, as if something had caught him off guard.

The surprised expression melted into a tender smile and Yukito felt his heart beat faster.

He rose to his feet. “She’s sleeping.”

Toya walked up to him. “That’s ok,” he whispered. “I’ll carry her home.”

Why was his heart beating faster? Why was a blush creeping up to his cheeks?

Yukito nodded wordlessly and turned away to hide his confusion.

“Oh dear, little monster, what have you done now?” Toya whispered to his sister. His tone was completely serious.

Yukito insisted on accompanying them home, feeling like he should be doing more.

Neither of them said anything for the first few minutes of the journey. For a moment Yukito thought Toya hesitated, as if he too couldn’t think of a way to start the conversation, but that couldn’t possibly be true.

He had to say something. The journey was almost over.

“Sorry about this, Yuki,” Toya suddenly said.

“Not at all!” _You’re my friend. I’m more than happy to do something for you!_ “Listen,” he paused and smiled, “Sakura says she saw her mom in the lake at the park.”

Toya’s eyes widened in shock.

“Have you seen her?” Yukito asked, trying not to laugh at how silly Toya looked in that moment. “Your dead mother, that is.”

“I have,” Toya admitted with a nod, “but not in the lake.”

Yukito had learned several years ago about Toya’s ability to see ghosts. He hadn’t believed it at the time and thought Toya was just making a joke, but seeing how much it hurt him that Yukito didn’t believe him Yukito realized Toya was telling the truth. They’d spent a fun afternoon sneaking around, playing “do you see a ghost here”.

“It’s all my fault she’s so afraid of ghosts and monsters,” Toya confessed. “She was just a little kid and I’d say things like “there’s a legless woman over there” or “here’s a headless man” every day.”

“I get it,” Yukito said softly, watching the sleeping girl’s face. “That’s how Sakura got scared.”

“She can’t see them,” Toya went on, “but looks like she can sense them somehow. Even if I didn’t say anything, if it was bad she’d be bawling.”

_ I can say it now.  _ “Do you still see your mother often?”

“No. When I entered middle school she stopped appearing.” Toya sighed and looked at Sakura over his shoulder. “So she misses mother after all.”

“I don’t think that’s it. I think she just can’t help wanting to see her.” He sighed. _No, not today. Maybe some other time._ “It’s been a rough day, so don’t pick on her about this, okay?”

Toya hmphed.

Yukito thought about how fragile she looked and even now with her arms draped over Toya’s shoulders she was almost doll-like. He beamed. “You should just stop teasing her.”

Toya said nothing to this.

They stopped at the door and Yukito reached out for the doorbell. “Did you buy the motorbike you wanted?” he asked as he rang the doorbell.

“Yes.” Toya shifted Sakura into a more comfortable position. “Do you… Do you want to go for a ride sometime?”

Yukito felt his face split into a smile. “I’d love to!”

Toya turned away. “How about tomorrow?” he asked.

But they were interrupted by the arrival of Toya’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm still writing this fic. I'm just doing it very slowly. Sorry about that.


End file.
